


Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliché

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, gerardcest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard starts feeling ill after a show and passes out on his way to the bathroom only to end up in the desert where he's taken to a diner at gun point by a masked stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a Frank/FG fic, me and a friend wanted something Gerard/PP, so she came up with the idea that maybe Gerard goes into the future, but this came out when I wrote it.
> 
> There was supposed to be a time machine, not sure what happened.
> 
> re-written to be third person, please let me know if I missed any first person bits.

“Gerard? What’s wrong? You look kinda pale.” Frank sat down next to Gerard on the couch. 

They had just gotten back on the bus after an exhausting show and Gerard was feeling fine until he sat down. He held his head in his hands and leaned forward.

“I don’t know. I just feel really weak for some reason,” he said and Frank place his hand on his forehead.

“Hmm… well you don’t have a fever. In fact, you feel completely normal,” he said, pulling his hand back and watching the older man for a few minutes before Mikey entered the room.

“Hey, G, something wrong?” 

Gerard looked up at him. The sudden movement made his head spin. He slapped his hand over his mouth and bolted out of the room. “Shit-I think I’m gonna be sick.”

He was just short of the bathroom when everything went exceptionally bright and he fell to his knees and vomited on the carpet. 

When he opened his eyes, he blinked, confused. It wasn’t carpet underneath him. It looked like ground, like a desert or something. The ground was dry and cracking and sand blew in the wind, stinging his face.

“What the…?” He looked around his surroundings. There was dry desert and bright sunlight in every direction. The bus was nowhere to be seen. His band mates were gone. There were no buildings in the vicinity. 

He was alone. Utterly alone. 

Gerard tried to stand but fell back on his ass, elbows hitting the hard ground. “Ow! Where the fuck am I?”

He slowly pushed himself up again, managing to stay standing, and looked around again. “Frank? Mikey? Ray? Bob? Anyone?” he called, voice growing more distressed as the minutes passed. He started freaking out, hyperventilating and falling to his knees. The dust of the desert stuck to his jeans as he hugged his knees to his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

“Don’t worry, Gerard. They’re bound to notice you’ve gone missing. Someone will find you. But how the fuck did I get to a desert?! We were in fucking North Carolina! This can’t be real! This can’t be happening! This can’t be re…” he rambled, cutting himself off when he noticed dust rising in the distance. He squinted in the sunlight. _A car?_ “A car? A FUCKING CAR?! Oh thank fuck! I’m saved!”

He quickly stood, wobbling a bit, and started hurrying towards the vehicle. Waving his hands through the air wildly, hoping (praying) they driver would see him and stop. His black button up shirt was sticking to his chest from sweat and his tie was whipping around in the sharp wind. Gerard could make out the car now. An off-white Trans Am.

“Please! Stop! Help me!!” he shouted and waved his arms around. The car skidded to a stop about forty feet away and the door flew open. A man with bright red hair, a small yellow eye mask and a red and black scarf around his face stepped out. “Oh thank you! Thank you so mu-“ He stopped in his tracks when the man raised a dull yellow gun. “Sh-shit!”

“Are you BL/ind or KillJoy?” he growled out. His glare was intense but his voice sounded familiar to Gerard’s ears.

“Um… what?!” he shrieked and started backing up.

“Don’t move!” the man barked. 

Gerard froze, too scared to disobey. He watched the man with caution as he walked over, gun still raised. 

The red head walked around Gerard, looking at him from all sides, before standing in front of him. He grabbed Gerard’s jaw roughly with his free hand and pulled his face closer, glaring. 

Gerard couldn’t make out his face but he could see his eyes were hazel. They were roughly the same height and the man was wearing a blue jacket with some strange logos on it, light blue jeans that looked way too tight for anyone’s comfort and black boots with colored stripes on them. He had brown leather fingerless gloves on his hands and some beaded bracelets around his wrist. He let go of Gerard’s face and walked behind him again, the tip of his gun press into the small of Gerard’s back. 

“Move. Get in the back of the car. Now,” he demanded.

Gerard moved as fast as he dared over to the car. He stood next to the man and the seat was pulled forward before he was shoved into the back. The man placed the seat back and climbed in behind the wheel.

“Try anything and I will kill you. This gun is not for show.” 

Gerard curled up as small as he possibly could in the backseat, scared shitless. 

The car was put in drive and took off down the dusty road. 

_Who the fuck is this guy? What does he want from me? Oh shit! Where’s Bob when I need him?!_ The masked guy must have been going at least 100 miles an hour. _He’s gonna get us both killed going this fast!_ He chanced a glance at the guy and saw him stare back in the mirror for a second before looking back to the road.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up at what looked like a rundown diner. The engine was killed and the keys removed, the man stuffing them in his jacket pocket. Stepping out of the car, he pushed the seat forward and grabbed Gerard’s arm, pulling him out of the car. 

He landed on his knees and the man tugged him up, forcing him to stand. He kicked the car door shut and shoved Gerard inside the diner.

“Um… wh-who are you?” Gerard stuttered out. 

The man chuckled behind him. 

“F-frank? Is this some kind of sick joke?” Gerard turned to look at him. He had his scarf pulled down and a leer plastered on his face.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you?” he smirked. 

He seemed so familiar but Gerard couldn’t place his voice. He was clearly from New Jersey, but his accent had faded over time.

“Should I? And where the fuck are we? Where have you taken me? When everyone finds out that I’m missing, they’ll be hell to pay!” Gerard yelled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. 

The guy just laughed. “Yes, you should. We’re in California. And they’ll never know you were even gone,” he smiled, stepping closer. 

Gerard backed away, his back hitting the wall. _Shit!_ The man kept advancing until he was standing right in front of him, crowding his space. “What do you mean they’ll never kno-“ 

The man crashed his lips into Gerard’s, cutting him off and nibbling roughly on his bottom lip. 

He tried to push him away, but the man grabbed Gerard’s wrists and held them to the wall, pressing his body flush against his. 

Gerard struggled, keeping his mouth shut as the other licked his lips. He managed to turn his head away only to have the man nip at his neck. “Dude! I’m not gay! What the fuck are you doing?!” he snapped and tried to shove him off again when he licked up Gerard’s neck all the way to his ear.

“Ghoul’s been away for a few weeks on a raid with Jet and Kid. I can’t wait for him to return. I _need_ someone to fuck now,” he purred. “And I think you’d feel wonderful. Your virgin ass tightening around my cock.” He groped Gerard roughly, causing him to yelp. “Don’t worry, Gerard. You’ll enjoy this just as much as me,” he grinned and yanked him into a room with a makeshift bed. 

“Ho-how do you know my name?” Gerard asked as he was shoved to the bed, groaning as his back hit the covers. It wasn’t the most comfortable of things to lie on.

The guy kneeled down, his legs between Gerard’s, and whispered in his ear. “Oh, I know more about you than you think. You can call me Poison. I hope you’ll be screaming it by the end,” he smirked, connecting their lips again. 

Gerard shifted underneath him, willing himself to not give in but the man was making it difficult. 

He rubbed Gerard’s dick through his pants, making him release a moan. He took his opportunity and slipped his tongue into Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard didn’t want to admit it, but the guy was a great kisser. He seemed to know exactly what to do to turn him on. Where to bite, where to suck, the exact amount of pressure to use. Their clothing came off slowly, one piece at a time, until they were both lying naked on the bed.

“Now, I know you’ve never been fucked by a man, but trust me, you’ll fucking love this,” he said, grabbing Gerard’s hair at the base of his neck and yanking.

Gerard yelped, clawing at the other’s back. His fingertips slipped over the sweat slick flesh as Poison scrapped his teeth over Gerard’s Adam’s apple. He still had his little mask on so Gerard couldn’t see who he was but there was a distinct lack of tattoos so he couldn’t be Frank. “Why don’t you ta-Oh fuck!!” he gasped out when Poison rutted his cock into his, slick against the sweat. He tried to speak again but three fingers forced their way into his mouth.

“Suck on them,” he growled, nipping at his collarbone.

Gerard moaned. He coated the fingers with as much saliva as he could before they away and he was kissed roughly. Poison shifted himself and lifted one of Gerard’s legs up. 

He gripped Poison’s hair and hissed with pain when two fingers were shoved inside his ass. “Fuck… ah..!” he cried out and threw his head back.

Poison groaned, “Don’t worry, it gets better.” He pulled the two fingers out most of the way and shoved a third in as far as they would go. 

Gerard yelled out and held onto Poison’s arms tightly. He heard him chuckle softly. “It’s not fu-funny, asshole!” he hissed, turning his head to the side and clenching his eyes shut. 

Poison was twisting his fingers slowly, rubbing at every inch that he could and stretching the muscles. “You’re right, it’s not funny. But you look so fucking sexy when you throw your head back like that,” he purred and licked Gerard’s jaw, connecting their lips again. He slipped his fingers out and Gerard whimpered. “Don’t worry,” he said and kissed his neck below the ear, “you’ll get something better in a second.” 

Lifting Gerard’s legs, he placed them around his waist. Gerard could feel the heat of his dick press against his ass. 

“You ready?” he whispered, brushing his nose against Gerard’s cheek.

Gerard gulped and nodded, trying to keep his body relaxed. Poison gripped his hips and pressed the head of his cock in with a groan. Gerard whined and threw his head back, clawing at Poison’s back again. “Fuck! It-it hurts!” he inhaled, grimacing as he slid further in.

“Shh… shh… Just a little more,” Poison cooed, kissing him gently. His thumbs rubbed at Gerard’s hips, digging into slightly.

Gerard yelled out again when Poison pushed forward quickly, his hips coming into contact with Gerard’s ass. 

He wiped the tears from Gerard’s cheeks and kissed him again, keeping his lower half as still as possible. He waited for Gerard to shift his hips slightly, waited for him to give him a signal before he started moving. He gently rolled his hips forward, only moving his cock the smallest amount.

The movement was painful and Gerard winced and yelped every time. His legs shook and he hooked his ankles together.

“Do you want me to wait?” Poison asked, stopping his movements.

Gerard shook his head, biting his lip. “N-no. Keep going.” 

Poison nodded and started moving again, pulling out and sliding back in at a slow and steady pace. He had started to speed up when Gerard started gasping and moaning. The heat was stifling and their bodies were coated with sweat.

One thrust had hit Gerard’s prostate dead on and he screamed out. “F-fuck! Poison! Do that a-again!” 

Poison smiled into his neck and angled his hips to find that spot again. He slammed into it on the next thrust and Gerard yanked his hair, earning a low growl. 

The pain had lessened, being overpowered by the pleasure and Gerard gasped. “Fa-faster,” he panted, kissing Poison on the lips.

Poison increased his speed, moaning into his mouth. He worked his hand between their stomachs and gripped Gerard’s cock, pumping it and trying to keep in time with his thrust. He rubbed the pre-cum down the shaft, mixing it with the sweat, and Gerard shuddered, arching his back off the bed. “Ge-gerard! Fuck, you’re so-so tight!” 

He slammed into Gerard’s prostate once more and Gerard came hard, gasping and throwing his head to the side. “Oh Jesus fuck! Poison!!”

Poison continued to thrust into him and Gerard saw stars pop being his eyelids every time his prostate was stroked and a shiver went up his spine. “A-almost there, babe! Al-almost the-haaah…” 

He came with a low moan, still deep inside Gerard. A little bit slipped out and down Gerard’s ass crack as he slowed his movements, stopping a few seconds later. Poison was holding himself over Gerard, his elbows pressed into the covers as he pulled out. 

Gerard moaned from the feeling, his legs slipping from around Poison’s waist. 

“Mmm… you were amazing, babe,” he cooed, pressing close and nuzzling into Gerard’s neck. 

Gerard ran his fingers through Poison’s sweat slick hair. He felt the red head lift his head slightly and he braced himself for a kiss that didn’t come.

“Huh? Oh, welcome back, Ghoul,” Poison grinned, pushing himself up to his elbows. 

Gerard opened his eyes and looked to the door. A shorter man in black, yellow and green, with a blue starred scarf around his neck, was standing in the doorway. “Shit!” He tried to cover himself but Poison was still between his legs. The guy, Ghoul, (as Poison had called him) was smirking at both of them.

“Did you have fun with Gerard, Poison?” he asked. He was amused and the grin on his face showed it.

“Oh, I did, baby. I couldn’t wait for you to return so I had to either fuck myself or… well, fuck myself,” Poison smirked and nipped at Gerard’s jaw, his fingers skimming down Gerard’s chest.

 _What does he mean by that?_ “Um...” Gerard tilted his head back and moaned when Poison started to suck on his neck.

Ghoul walked over and crouched down next to the bed. His eyes were so familiar to Gerard, just like Poison’s. “What I wouldn’t give to have fucked you back then,” he hummed and stroked Gerard’s cheek with his calloused finger before looking at Poison. “At least I have you now,” he smirked and kissed Poison on the lips. 

Gerard whimpered, watching Ghoul bite at Poison’s lips and yank on his hair.

“I think we’re making dear Gerard horny,” Poison chuckled, pulling away.

“Well, we can’t ignore him then, can we?” Ghoul replied and leaned down, capturing Gerard’s lips in an intense kiss. Poison had slipped off and lied on the far side of Gerard, fingers stroking over Gerard’s oversensitive cock.

“Who are you two?” Gerard managed out when Ghoul had pulled away for a breath.

Ghoul looked at Poison and smirked, “You didn’t tell him.”

Gerard looked between the two men, trying to find something that would give away who they were. 

“You sneaky bastard,” Ghoul laughed and pulled Poison’s face to his, kissing him roughly. 

Gerard saw tattoos on his fingers. They spelled out ‘HALLO’. _What?_ He looked up at Ghoul’s face. He had the same nose as Frank. The same lips, too. He watched him pull Poison’s mask off and gasped. “Oh-oh god! Y-you’re me?! And-and Frank?! Oh god! Oh fuck! What the fuck is going on?!” 

The two had stopped kissing and were watching Gerard freak out. 

He started hyperventilating again and they tried and failed to calm him. His breathing was too erratic. Everything around him started to blur and he passed out.

“..ard? Gerard?! G, wake up!” 

Gerard felt a wet rag being placed on his face. “Unnh… what happened? Poison?” He cracked one eye open and saw he was back on the bus, Frank and Mikey hovering over him.

“Poison? I don’t know. It may have been food poisoning. What do you think?” Mikey looked over at Frank.

“Dunno. Maybe. Are you okay now, Gerard? You gave us a scare back there. You passed out in the hall,” Frank asked, his worried eyes locking with Gerard’s scared ones.

“Passed out?” _It was a dream? But… it felt so real._ He shifted his body to sit up and pain shot up his spine. “Ahh fuck!” he cried out and rubbed at his back, wincing.

“Careful. You hit your back pretty bad on the doorframe,” Mikey said and helped him sit up. Frank sat down on Gerard’s left side and Mikey on his right.

“Ho-how long was I out for?” he asked, looking between the two.

“About half an hour or so. You’re really lucky you didn’t hit your head,” Frank said, rubbing Gerard’s arm.

“Yeah… lucky,” Gerard frowned, rubbing his back gently.


End file.
